1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protective coverings for clothing such as bibs and more particularly to a combination bib and doll or bib and toy in animal-form each having a storage pocket and a hidden holder for a rattle or squeaky toy.
2. Description of Prior Art
No bibs up until now have had an attached storage pocket for storing a diaper, underwear, non-bulky change of clothing or other such small and lightweight item(s) for the child. These combination bib and dolls or bib and toys in animal-form, each with a storage pocket that is located on the back portion of the bib body, not only protect the clothing that the child is wearing while feeding, but also provide a novel and useful storage pocket. In addition, this improved invention enhances the child's play, while the child plays with his or her combination bib and doll or bib and toy in animal-form, which now has a more three dimensional appeal because of its stuffed body portion due to the diaper, underwear, non-bulky change of clothing or other such small and lightweight children's item(s) that are stored in the new storage pocket. It also enables the adult caring for the child to have a novel and very necessary and useful storage area. Adults have always lacked places to store the numerous child's items needed to be carried around while caring for the child. Adults fill to capacity all known storage areas. Simply put, adults lack new and useful areas for such storage. This, however, is an unknown need. No one up until now has discovered the solution to this unknown need. However, I have discovered the solution to this unknown need with my new and improved invention. No one up until now has ever conceived of this wonderful solution to this unknown need. One reason for this is that bibs are not thought of as places to store other items. Bibs are by definition, "a cloth or plastic shield tied under a child's chin to protect the clothes". There are some bibs, that have a small cavity made to remain in an open position, on the bottom portion of the front part of said bibs. These bibs are merely meant to catch food that spills downward, keeping in tradition with the general purpose of bibs, that being to protect the child's clothes while feeding. Two examples of bibs that contain such small cavities just for the purpose of catching food that falls, are the Quilling et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,226 and the Bible U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,779. Even though bibs have never before been thought of as the type of item that could be made in combination with a storage pocket for storing some children's items, the definition and purpose of bibs should now be expanded, because of my invention, to include such a useful improvement. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,601, is a combination bib and doll with three dimensional facial features, and depending arms and legs. The bib and animal combination also has a depending tail and ears. The depending arms, legs, tail and ears are of sufficient length and density to enable the child to easily grasp. This bib and doll combination serves the purpose of both a bib and a doll. Excitingly enough, this new and improved invention with a storage pocket, not only provides a wonderfully new, novel, and useful storage area, but when it is filled with the child's items, the body of the bib is now wonderfully full and three dimensional, unlike the fairly flat body of the bib in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,601. In my current invention, each member of the combination bib and doll with storage pocket function together harmoniously, and for the benefit of the invention's integrality. No bibs up until now have had a hidden, removably attaching holder for a small item, such as, a rattle or squeaky toy, enabling the adult to remove the small item when damaged or when the bib is in need of laundering.